This invention relates generally to improving the corrosion resistance of metallic tubular products, and more particularly concerns imparting corrosion resistance to welds formed between metal tubes or pipes and threaded ends.
In the past, it was known to weld threaded ends to metallic drill pipe employed during drilling of an oil or gas well. Since the drill pipe did not remain in the well for relatively long time periods (i.e. it is removed after drilling) the problem of corrosion was not substantial; however, metallic production tubing remains in the well for relatively long periods, so that it was not deemed practical to weld threaded ends to metal tubing due to corrosion of the welds in the oil well. Accordingly, the advantages of welding threaded ends onto production tubing were not realizable. Such advantages include the relative ease of alleviating a de-formed threaded end by cutting it off the tubing and replacing it with a new or undamaged threaded end, as by weld-on; and the ability to carry out such replacement in the field--i.e. near an oil well, as opposed to having to order a new tubing length with integral threaded pin and box ends from a supplier. Therefore, a substantial need exists for a practical solution to the weld surface corrosion problem, as in the case of well production tubing. Such tubing and threaded ends typically consist of high strength steel.